El baile de invierno
by SonicMoon08
Summary: El gran día se acerca… ¡El baile anual de la milicia! ¿A quien llevara el alquimista de acero al baile? ¿Cómo se vera Edo con un traje de salón? ¿Acaso Edward Elric sabe como bailar? edxwin
1. La charla

**Este es mi primer fic, así que les pido que no sean muy duros con sus criticas…Aun así siéntanse libres de comentar las cosas que no les gusten y de darme consejos**

* * *

_La Charla_

_Era una mañana fría en ciudad Central. En el cuartel todos los soldados se preparaban para asistir a una charla que daría el coronel esa tarde._

_-¿Que es lo que querrá ese supuesto coronel?-decía un joven rubio mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su automail y hacia una mueca de aburrimiento._

_-No lo se hermano…Pero aun así deberías asistir. Ya sabes, para ver de que se trata.- Dijo la armadura que lo acompañaba._

_-¿Sabes que Al? Creo que tienes razón. Además no quiero darle un motivo a Mustang para darme otro de sus sermones de responsabilidad y respeto.-dijo mientras imitaba a Mustang de forma burlesca._

_Ya de vuelta en el cuartel, el alquimista y su hermano se disponían a ocupar un asiento en el gran auditorio, que al parecer estaba muy lleno. Pasados unos minutos un hombre de cabello negro subió al escenario acompañado por una mujer rubia._

_-Me alegra que vinieran-dijo Mustang-Como ya saben, eso espero, en una semana se celebra el baile invernal de la milicia. TODOS y me refiero a todos, están obligados a asistir, ya sea solos o con pareja.-luego se detuvo un rato y miro a la audiencia levantando una ceja- Pero estoy seguro que a nadie le gustaría ser el único perdedor sin pareja- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-así que será mejor que inviten a alguien!-lo dijo mas como una orden que una sugerencia- Eso es todo regresen a sus ocupaciones._

_Dicho esto bajo del escenario mientras hablaba en voz baja para el mismo :_

_-¿A Lily? No, es muy bajita. ¡A Jennifer! No, su risa me estorba. ¿Que tal a Cindy? Mejor no, es demasiado exigente. ¡ A Ruby!..._

_Riza solo lo miraba con unos ojos suplicantes, como esperando a que dijera su nombre_

**--**

_-¿¡Que, eso era todo!? ¿Para eso perdí mi tiempo? Ese maldito Mustang…-dijo Ed asomando una vena en la frente._

_-Tranquilo hermano, jeje…-se detuvo un momento pero luego prosiguió- Y esto, pues, tu…-no era difícil notar la preocupación en su voz._

_-¿Qué pasa Al? Sabes que puedes decirme._

_-Pues hermano… ¿A quien vas a invitar al baile?-dijo un poco apenado._

_-¿Al baile? A nadie claro. ¿Por qué preguntas? No creerás que…_

_- ¡Que! No, para nada…Nunca pensaría que vas a invitar a...- se_

_detuvo en seco, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso._

_-¿A quien Al?- dijo curioso el chico de ojos rubios._

_- Yo pues…creí que tu ibas a…Ya se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que no vayamos.-dijo desviando la conversación._

_-Si tienes razón, ya es tarde y tengo hambre._

_Al se alegro de haber podido desviar la conversación tan fácilmente. Era la primera ves que la falta de atención de su hermano le era útil. Aun preocupado se dirigió al comedor con su hermano, preguntándose que pasaría al día siguiente._

* * *

_**Este fue el primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado! Dejen reviews, si?**_


	2. Parejas

**¡Muchas gracias por comentar!Me siento querida. Aquí les traigo la continuación.**

* * *

_Parejas_

_-¿Y, con quien van a ir ustedes?- dijo Havoc a Breda mientras hacia rodar el cigarrillo por sus dedos, sin quitar esa mirada un tanto melancólica._

_-No se… ¿Y tu Fuery?_

_-No me pregunten…Tampoco tengo pareja.-dio un gran suspiro-La verdad es que no es nada fácil encontrar pareja._

_-Al menos para nosotros- rió Havoc- El coronel ya debe tener una cita._

_-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Riza, con quien ira al baile? ¿Con Black_

_Hayate?_

_-No te burles. Escuche que no ira con nadie.-susurro Fuery mientras los tres volteaban a ver a la teniente.- Deberíamos decirle a Roy que la invite._

_La teniente los volteo a ver. Se habían retirado a un rincón de la habitación y cuchicheaban de manera sospechosa, deteniéndose solamente para voltear a verla. Ella decidió ignorarlos y seguir con su trabajo._

_- Deben estar hablando de mujeres.-pensó sin inmutarse._

_--_

_- ¡Ya te dije que no voy a invitar a nadie Al!- su paciencia ya se_

_estaba agotando._

_-Pero hermano… ¿No crees que deberías pensarlo al menos?_

_-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO! ¿Por qué rayos estas tan insistente?_

_-Es que yo…_

_-¿Vas a ir solo acero?-interrumpió una voz masculina muy conocida para ambos._

_- Que te importa Mustang.-respondió Ed molesto y de manera_

_malcriada, mientras Al veía asustado lo que seguramente se volvería una pelea._

_-¿Pero por que te enojas? Solo fue una amigable pregunta._

_-Ahórratelo, quieres Mustang._

_-Yo aun no decido con quien ir…Es que tengo TANTAS chicas en mi directorio telefónico.-sonrió con malicia_

_-Nadie te pregunto…-una mas y le hundiría el puño en la cara._

_-Anda acero, dime con quien vas a ir._

_El no iba a permitir que esa imitación barata de coronel se burlara de el por no tener pareja. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…_

_-Winry Rockbell.- salio de su boca casi involuntariamente.-Ella será mi pareja en el baile.-dijo ante la sorpresa de todos, incluyéndolo a el._

_-Ya veo…-dijo Roy rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la habitación.-Me alegro._

_-Por que no invita a Riza coronel…Creo que ella planeaba ir sola.-AL quiso romper la tensión._

_-No seas tonto Al, seguramente lo rechazaría._

_-Con que eso crees, eh acero. Ya veras, la invitare y la pasaremos muy bien… ¡Muy bien!_

_Inmediatamente se retiro muy molesto. Ese enano no arruinaría su reputación acerca de las chicas… ¡Ya vería ese Edward!_

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre Winry hermano? ¿Por qué,vas a ir con ella, verdad?-_

_-¡Claro que voy a ir con ella Al! Solamente me falta hacérselo saber…_

* * *

**Fin del segundo capitulo. Ojala les haya gustado!**


	3. Invitaciones Inesperadas

**Edite los capitulos anteriores para mejor lectura.Gracias Lulis4fma por tu consejo. La verdad no se como no me di cuenta de la opcion Edit/Preview... Si que soy despistada. En fin, aqui les va el capitulo 3!**

* * *

_Invitaciones inesperadas_

_Las calles de Central estaban abarrotadas esa tarde, miles de personas de aquí para allá sin parar un segundo. En una cabina_

_telefónica, un joven alquimista se golpeaba la cabeza contra el vidrio._

_-¿Por qué Ed? ¿Por qué tuviste que decir que irías con Winry? ¡POR QUE!-se repetía incesantemente._

_-¡Tranquilízate hermano! Te vas a causar un derrame.-Al ya se había preocupado._

_-Claro. ¡Como tu no vas a ir con una mecánica maniática balie!_

_-Winry no es tan mala hermano… ¿Pero si no querías ir con Winry, por que le dijiste al Coronel que ella sería tu pareja?_

_-Ya sabes como es Mustang. Si le decía que no tengo pareja me atormentaría por siempre.-puso una cara de mártir._

_-Será mejor que la llames ya hermano._

_-Tienes razón. No tengo porque dudar. ¡El alquimista de acero no es ningún cobarde!_

_Lentamente y con la mano temblorosa levanto el teléfono…_

_-¡Winry! ¡Será mejor que atiendas el teléfono!-grito Pinako ya perdiendo la paciencia._

_- Ya te escuche abuela.-dijo la somnolienta chica mientras bostezaba y se estiraba._

_-¿Hola?-dijo para después bostezar._

_-…_

_-¿Hay alguien allí?_

_-Winry… Hola, soy yo Ed._

_-¡ED!_

_-Si…soy yo. Oye, me gustaría pedirte un favor._

_-¿Favor? No me digas que… ¡VOLVISTE A ESTROPEAR TU_

_AUTOMAIL! No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo._

_-No, no es eso, yo quería pedirte que…_

_Pero la chica que estaba colérica en el momento no lo dejo proseguir._

_-¡Yo que me esfuerzo tanto, y así me pagas! ¡Eres un tonto y un enano! Eres un…_

_- ¿COMO ME DIJISTE?_

_-¡ENANO! ¡Eres un tonto, malcriado y temperamental enano!_

_Las demás personas en Central observaban divertidas como el ambarino gritaba y pataleaba. Al solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Ya estaba cansado de que su hermano lo avergonzara siempre en publico._

_Después de unos minutos de gritarse uno al otro por teléfono los rubios se tranquilizaron un poco._

_-Bueno, lo que quería pedirte era otra cosa.-dijo Ed recuperando la respiración._

_-¿A si, que es?_

_-Pues veras, en unos días se celebra el baile anual de invierno de la milicia. Y yo…_

_-¿Tu que?_

_- Yo…me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo._

_- ¿Ir contigo?-la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa- ¡Claro! Me encantaría ser tu pareja.-esbozo una gran sonrisa- Es decir, solo como amigos. ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Cómo amigos? ¡Si claro! Como amigos…-su voz decayó un poco._

_-¡Bien! ¿Nos vemos en la estación mañana?_

_-Si, nosotros te recogemos._

_Colgó el teléfono, y fue de regreso al cuartel cabizbajo y con un gesto triste y cansado._

_-¿Te pasa algo hermano?-pregunto Al inocente._

_-No lo se Al, no lo se._

_"Como amigos" ¿Acaso eran esas palabras las que lo tenían así?_

_Pero…no podía ser. Winry era tan solo su amiga. ¿Cierto?_

_Decidió no pensar mas sobre el asunto por el momento, tal vez debería esperar hasta el día siguiente para aclarar las cosas._

_--_

_Vamos Roy. ¡Tu puedes! Solo tienes que preguntarle si quiere ir_

_al baile contigo. -se decía el coronel a si mismo mientras escondido detrás de la puerta observaba a la teniente terminar el papeleo que el había dejado inconcluso.-Sin mencionar que eres irresistible y…_

_-¿Se le ofrece algo Coronel?-dijo la teniente alzando la frente._

_-Si, yo me preguntaba, si tenias pareja para el baile?-inmediatamente cambio a su modo "consigue chicas"._

_-No. La verdad es que preferiría ir sola .-afirmo la rubia con frialdad._

_-¿No crees que seria mas divertido ir con alguien?-sonrió tierna y provocativamente._

_-Por casualidad… ¿Me esta invitando señor?-al parecer ya había descifrado todo su plan._

_-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Pero ahora que lo mencionas…_

_-Estaría encantada de ir con usted señor._

_-¡Que, enserio!-se le ilumino el rostro- Es decir… Me alegra que aceptaras._

_¡Lo había logrado! Ahora Riza iría con el._

_-Eres el hombre Roy…-pensó- Eres el hombre._

* * *


	4. En busca del traje perfecto

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Aqui les va otro cap, espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

_En busca del traje perfecto_

_-¡Ed! ¡Al!-lanzo un suspiro- ¿Dónde estarán?_

_Winry llevaba ya unas horas en la estación de Central. No había rastro de Ed y Al por ningún lado._

_-¡Winry! ¡Winry!- gritaba la armadura buscando a su amiga entre muchas personas. Ed no había querido ir porque tenia un "resfriado"._

--

_-¿Seguro de que no vas a ir Ed?_

_-¡NO! No, es que estoy enfermo.-musito el rubio tendido en la cama fingiendo achaques-¡ACHU! ¿Ves?- hizo un infructuoso esfuerzo para sonar enfermo._

_-Hermano, no será que no quieres ir._

_-¡No digas tonterías Al! ¿Por qué piensas que no querría ir?_

_Al se quedo callado. Sabia que no ganaba nada con pelear con Ed. Además ya se hacia tarde._

_-¡Por fin te encuentro!-dijo la ojiazul aliviada al encontrar a su amigo.- ¿Dónde esta Ed?_

_-El, no quiso venir. Es que estaba cansado.-respondió Al tratando de evitar dar una explicación._

_-Con que cansado…Ya veremos.- luego miro a Al y le guiño un ojo- No podemos perder mucho tiempo. Hay cosas que hacer._

_-¿Cosas?-dijo Al preocupado.  
_

--

_Ya era casi mediodía pero Ed vestía aun unas pijamas azules y tenia el cabello totalmente despeinado pues se había quedado en cama todo el día por su supuesta "enfermedad". Tomo un cartón de jugo que había en la mesa, se recostó en el sillón y se dispuso a descansar toda la tarde. Pero justo cuando empezaba a relajase, la puerta se abrió de golpe._

_-¡EDWARD!-grito Winry haciendo que Ed escupiera el jugo en el sillón y derramara el resto en la alfombra.-¿Acaso no estabas enfermo?-le regaño.  
_

_-Es que…-titubeo el rubio-¡Ya me siento mejor.-mintio.  
_

_- Que bien, así podremos ir sin todos juntos._

_-¿Ir, a donde?- dijeron los hermanos Elric a unísono._

_Calles llenas, el olor de cosas nuevas y comida en el aire… Indiscutiblemente se encontraban en la zona comercial de ciudad Central._

_-¿Cómo es eso de que iremos de compras?-al alquimista eso no se le daba muy bien._

_-¿Qué acaso pensabas que te dejaría ir en esas fachas?-señalo al traje negro y la gabardina que Ed siempre llevaba puestos._

_Ed no respondió, se sentía ofendido. -Ella tampoco se viste tan bien que digamos.-Pensó viendo a Winry._

_Entraron a una tienda que parecía muy elegante y "costosa" según Ed. Winry lo tomo fuerte del brazo y se dirigieron al área de caballeros. Ed tuvo que probarse varios trajes pues no le era nada fácil encontrar un traje por sus "problemillas" de estatura y de temperamento._

_-Yo creo que te queda bien hermano…_

_-No me gusta, me aprieta el cuello._

_-Este esta lindo.-Winry señalo un bonito traje color gris._

_-Es muy deprimente._

_-¿Qué tal este hermano?-Al le enseño un vistoso y elegante traje._

_-¡Que crees que soy! ¿Un payaso?_

_Así pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde. Al y Winry haciendo un gran esfuerzo por encontrar un traje y Ed rechazándolo sin piedad alguna. Al final encontraron un traje negro con una corbata azul, que Ed accedió a probarse(obligado por Winry)._

_-Estupido baile, estupido traje…-murmuraba el joven mientras_

_batallaba para ponerse el saco. Salio del vestidor con el traje_

_puesto para pedirle su opinión a Winry. Se asomo con cautela_

_porque no quería que nadie mas lo viera vestido así. Winry no_

_estaba por ningún lado._

_Salio del vestidor y empezó a mirar por todos lados a ver si la_

_encontraba. Ella estaba mirándose detenidamente al espejo_

_mientras sostenía un hermoso vestido blanco de seda frente a_

_ella. Edward se quedo viéndola asombrado…Nunca había notado_

_su linda sonrisa ni sus hermosos ojos azules ni su…_

_-¿Qué te pasa Ed?-pregunto Al interrumpiendo su hermosa visión_

_-Na..nada.-dijo ruborizado el ambarino._

_-Deberías comprarle el vestido a Winry hermano. Se ve que le gusta._

_Ed volteo a ver a la chica. La verdad es que se veía muy feliz. Ed se le acerco._

_-¿Quieres que lo llevemos?-trato de sonar amable._

_-¡QUE! ¿Enserio me lo vas a comprar?-la chica que rebosaba de alegría se lanzo sobre Ed y le dio un gran abrazo haciendo que este se ruborizara._

_-Si…Solo si tu quieres.-dijo Ed con nerviosismo._

_-¡Gracias!- grito la chica apretujándolo aun mas._

_Ya después de pagar el traje y el vestido se fueron de vuelta al cuartel. Al se había adelantado pues tenia que dar de comer a sus gatos._

_-Estoy muerto-dijo Ed mientras bostezaba._

_Winry miraba hacia el suelo con una sonrisa un poco triste._

_-¿Qué pasa Win?_

_Ella levanto la frente y le sonrió un tanto apenada..-Muchas gracias por el vestido…-dijo en un tono muy bajo, casi un susurro._

_-Gracias a ti por ayudarme a encontrar un traje tan bonito como este._

_Winry sonrió. Sabia que a Ed no lo había sido nada placentero ese día de compras, y que no le gustaba el traje. Pero aun así acepto alegremente el cumplido.-Además…-le sonrió con picardía y le guiño un ojo- Creo que te veías muy apuesto._

_-T..tu también- tartamudeo Ed que ahora parecía mas bien un tomate rubio. Winry no respondió. Solo sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa y siguió caminando. Edward la siguió y juntos regresaron al cuartel._

_El día del baile se acercaba… ¿Qué iría a pasar?_

* * *


	5. Por fin el gran dia!

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews nuevamente... Espero que disfruten este capitulo!_  
**

* * *

_¡Por fin el gran día!_

_El tan esperado momento finalmente había llegado. Era una noche hermosa. El cielo estaba despejado, la luna y las estrellas brillaban y un aroma invernal inundaba la escena. Pero ni tan bella noche se comparaba con el esplendor del salón que habían destinado para la reunión de ese día._

_El piso de porcelana estaba tan reluciente que con solo inclinarse un poco se podía ver su reflejo, tan claro como en un espejo. Del piso se levantaban delgadas y elegantes columnas que llegaban hasta el techo, del cual colgaban majestuosos y elegantes candelabros de cristal. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con finos manteles de seda color hueso. La vajilla era de color blanco con los bordes dorados que hacían juego con las servilletas. Sobre cada mesa había un ramo de orquídeas blancas que perfumaban la habitación con un aroma exquisito. En resumen, era casi perfecto._

_Sentado en las escaleras de la entrada Roy esperaba impaciente el arribo de su pareja. Llevaba su oscuro cabello totalmente hacia atrás y un traje de gala color gris. Se veía atractivo como siempre, pero mas serio, sin ese aire de perezoso e irresponsable que lo caracterizaba._

_Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados:  
Havoc, Fuery, Fallman y Breda que por algún milagro habían logrado conseguir pareja.  
Armstrong acompañado de su hermana.  
(-¿Cómo logro conseguir un traje?- pensó el coronel con una risita, considerando las "grandes medidas" que poseía el mayor.)  
La familia Hughes.  
Gracia lucía un vestido sencillo y fresco, Elysia llevaba un sobrecargado vestido rosa y una tiara y Maes llevaba unos pantalones de casimir y una camisa que decía: "Amo a mi esposa y a mi hija" y sobre esta un saco.  
Roy miro a su amigo y no pudo hacer menos que esbozar una tenue sonrisa.-Ese si es un padre obsesivo-suspiro._

_Un auto se detuvo frente a el. Del auto salio una bella dama de cabellos rubios y ojos color escarlata. Llevaba un vestido color ocre muy ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba a los tobillos con un corte hasta el muslo en ambos lados y zapatos altos. Tenia el cabello suelto, los labios pintados de carmesí y sombras oscuras que hacían lucir sus hermosos ojos. Roy la miraba aturdido mientras trataba de parar su hemorragia nasal._

_-¿Entramos?- dijo Roy tapándose la nariz con una mano y extendiéndole el otro brazo a Riza. Ella tomo su brazo mientras sonreía y juntos entraron al baile._

_-Lo siento, de veras lo siento. Pero no pueden ir.- Al miraba a sus gatos que se negaban a perderse la fiesta.  
-Miau, miau- maullaban sin cesar los mininos mirándolo con sus suplicantes ojos.  
-Mi hermano no los dejara ir…-volteo a ver a su hermano que estaba distraído metiendo papel sanitario en sus zapatos para verse mas alto -Esta bien.-soltó un gran suspiro- ¡Pero procuren que no los encuentre!- luego abrió su armadura para dejar entrar a su felinos amigos._

_-¿Listo Al?- pregunto el ambarino que lucia su nuevo traje y tenia el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo, pues pensó seria mas elegante que la habitual trenza._

_-Si hermano.-Al llevaba puesto un corbatín, porque aunque se sea una armadura no se debe descuidar la elegancia._

_-¿Qué les parece?- dijo Winry saliendo del baño. Tenia puesto el vestido blanco que Ed le había comprado. Un listón azul marino adornaba su cintura resaltando aun mas su esbelta figura y llevaba zapatos altos haciendo juego. No se había puesto mucho maquillaje pero se veía muy bien arreglada. Unos aretes, un collar de plata, un discreto bolso y su cabellera en un moño complementaban su vestimenta._

_Ed la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Sintió que algo calido y mojado se deslizaba de su boca y humedecía su camisa…Estaba babeando. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato ruborizado y se limpio con la manga del saco. Winry que se había percatado del problema de su amigo prefirió no decir nada, para no avergonzarlo._

_-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Al ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.  
-Si…-murmuro Ed con la cabeza baja sin voltear a ver a la rubia._

_Al salir del auto Ed tomo la mano de Winry, y ella imito su gesto con alegría. Subieron juntos la escalera y cuando casi llegaban…_

_-¡Miau, miau!- se escucho detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon a ver a Al.  
-¿No lo escuchaste?- hablo Ed con ironía esperando a que Al confesara. Pero este movió la cabeza negando rotundamente.-¡Yo no escuche nada! ¿Y tu Winry?  
-Yo…pues yo… ¡No! No creo haber escuchado nada.- jalo a Ed del brazo obligándolo a entrar. Al miro a Winry agradecido por haberlo  
sacado de ese problema.  
_

_Después de todo, no había echo nada malo. Los gatos no causarían ningún problema y el se iba a asegurar._

* * *


	6. A bailar!

**Aqui les traigo otro capi. Y una bienvenida a los nuevos lectores!  
**

* * *

_¡A bailar!_

_La verdadera acción ya había empezado. La hermosa música se escuchaba por todo el salón, y muchas parejas se dirigían animosas a la pista de baile._

_Roy y Riza bailaban con elegancia y ritmo, como todos uno profesionales, en el centro de la pista. Havoc, Fuery, Breda y Fallman también bailaba, y para sorpresa de todos no lo hacían nada mal. Armstrong bailaba con su hermana y Maes con su esposa. Todos parecían divertirse mucho, todos menos una pareja de rubios que danzaba en un rincón._

_-¡Auch, me estas pisando!- le gritaba Winry a Ed al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con un gesto compungido y exasperado.  
-No se queje señorita "zapatos altos"- dijo Ed a quien de verdad le estaba incomodando tener que bailar con alguien que le llevaba tanta altura… Y después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo rellenando sus zapatos.  
-Yo solo quería verme elegante- alego la rubia- No es mi culpa que seas tan bajo.  
-¡COMO ACABAS DE DECI…!-estallo el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Roy lo interrumpió._

_-¡A llegado el momento!-dijo divertido- Todos los soldados agarren a sus parejas y llévenlas a la pista. Es hora del vals.  
-¡QUE!-grito Ed en su mente… El no sabia bailar vals. ¿Pero no si se escondía no tendría que hacerlo, verdad? Tomo a Winry por la muñeca y le dijo que tenia que ir al baño, y que quería que lo acompañara. Casi lograba escaparse cuando…  
-¿Por qué no comienzas tu acero?- dijo con un tonito "inocente y amistoso" el coronel. Ed lo miro con desprecio y apretó los puños.  
Una pequeña vena se le asomaba por la frente.  
-¡Lo haremos!-dijo Winry de forma energética- Pero antes necesitamos prepararnos.- Agarro a Ed del brazo y lo llevo detrás de una mesa._

_- Tu solo sígueme.- le susurro mientras se quitaba los zapatos.  
- ¿Es que acaso tu sabes bailar?-le respondió un poco molesto.  
- Eh visto a gente hacerlo.- se veía muy segura de si misma- ¡Vamos!-dejo los zapatos debajo de la mesa y se puso de pie._

_Ambos salieron de su escondite. Sin los tacones Winry era solo un par centímetros mas alta. (considerando que Ed tenia relleno en sus zapatos, desde luego) El vestido le tapaba los pies así que nadie se daría cuenta de su "truquillo". Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Cientos de ojos se enfocaban en ellos, Roy hacia un esfuerzo por contener la risa. Con torpeza Ed puso las mano en la cintura de Winry, y esta puso las suyas en sus hombros._

_La orquesta empezó a tocar. Ed apretó los dientes con nerviosismo, esperando a que acabara la humillación. Pero para su sorpresa no se humillo ni un poco. Winry bailaba muy bien y le fue muy fácil seguirle el paso. Mientras bailaban Ed hacia lo posible por no verla a la cara, temía que se diera cuenta de lo ruborizado que estaba. Mas parejas se les fueron uniendo. Roy los miraba con un aire de despecho, el había estado esperando ese momento toda la noche, para avergonzar al ambarino._

_La música fue disminuyendo su velocidad. Las luces se tornaron opacas. Todo el ambiente se torno mas romántico. Winry rodeo el cuello de Ed con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Ed no protesto, no quería hacerlo realmente. Para su sorpresa, el lo estaba disfrutando. Tal vez Al tenia razón, y si le gustaba Winry. Tal vez solo se estaba mintiendo a el mismo al negarlo…_

_La música se detuvo. Muchos aplausos inundaron el gran salón. Incluso Roy se puso de pie y les aplaudió._

_- ¿Menos mal que todo salio bien, verdad?- Winry volteo a verlo con una amplia sonrisa. Ed asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Acompaño a Winry a recuperar sus zapatos y luego fue a la mesa de bocadillos. No tenia hambre pero tenia distraerse con algo, para no pensar en "ella". Necesitaba hablar con Al pero el estaba muy ocupado cuidando a Elysia. Mientras divagaba en su mente, Winry llego y se sentó a su lado._

_-Estoy aburrida…- dijo alzando los brazos y dando un gran bostezo. - ¿Vamos afuera?  
-Si tu quieres.- respondió sin mucho interés._

_Afuera hacia frió. Ed se quito el saco y se lo dio a Winry al ver que tiritaba. El gesto tomo desprevenida a la chica, pero se limito a dar las gracias y sonreírle. Caminaron por un rato pero luego, se sentaron en la orilla de una fuente a descansar. Ed miro de reojo a su amiga. Sus ojos azules se veían aun mas hermosos a la luz de la luna._

_-Tienes que decírselo.-pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior –Aprovecha ahora que están solos…  
-¿Qué te pasa Ed?- pregunto la ojiazul al ver a su amigo tan extraño.-¿Te sientes mal?  
-¡No, no es eso! Es solo que quería preguntarte algo…  
-¿Si? ¿Qué es?  
Ed apretó con fuerza los puños y respiro hondo.  
-Winry, yo…_

* * *


	7. Lindos, lindos mininos

_**Hola a todos mis lectores!! Espero que disfruten este capitulo y que dejen reviews. **_

* * *

_Capitulo 7: Lindos, lindos mininos…_

_-Winry, yo…pues yo…tu -divagaba Ed, era como si algo le impidiera decir lo que quería.  
-¿Siiii?-los ojos de Winry brillaban de alegría, se acerco aun mas a Ed quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro.  
-¿No te parece que el ponche esta delicioso?-respondió con toda naturalidad.  
¡Splash! Fue como un balde de agua helada cayéndole encima a la rubia.-Si- dijo la ojiazul de forma fría y seca._

_Se separo de el de inmediato con una cara de tristeza y desilusión que Ed nunca había visto en ella. Le devolvió el saco a Ed alegando que ya no tenia frió, pero temblaba. No lo volteo a ver mas, ni le dirigió la palabra. Ed sabia que había sido un cobarde y un idiota. Quería disculparse, quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y decirle lo que sentía, pero no pudo. Ese orgullo que tantas veces fue su aliado ahora lo traicionaba._

_Asi se quedaron… En total silencio. Con la luna iluminándoles y ese frió aire invernal rozándoles el rostro y revolviendo sus cabellos._

**--**

_-¿Dónde se habrán metido ese par?-pensó la armadura examinado con la vista cada rincón del salón.  
-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto con una voz dulce e inocente Elysia.  
-No. No es nada.  
-¿Dónde están el señor duende y la chica bonita?-dijo mirando a Al con un brillo preocupado en sus grandes ojos verdes -¿Será que se perdieron?  
-Tranquila Elysia, seguro están bien._

_Pero la niña ya no le prestaba atención. Tenia la mirada fija en una dama ya mayor, sentada muy cerca de ellos. Estaba muy bien arreglada y vestía ropas muy elegantes._

_-¿Te gusta su ropa?-pregunto Al imaginando que eso era lo que había capturado su atención.  
Elysia asintió.-En especial su sombrero- dijo señalando el vistoso sombrero que tenia puesto. -Parece que tuviera un gato en la punta. ¡Y el gato parece vivo!- exclamo maravillada._

_Al volteo a verla, para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que con su querido gatito tomando una siesta. Se puso nervioso.  
-Quédate aquí.- le susurro a Elysia. Se levanto con cautela y se acerco a la mesa.  
Se puso detrás de la dama, y extendió sus brazos para tomar al gato. Solo unos centímetros mas y lo lograría. Pero…_

_-¡UN GATO! ¡UN GATO EN MI SOMBRERO!- grito la mujer poniéndose de pie y agitando los brazos-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA!  
El hombre que estaba sentado a su lado se levanto y trato de tranquilizarla, pero ella no cedía.  
-¡QUITENMELO! ¡TIENE RABIA! ¡VA A MORDERME! ¡VA A MORDERME!-chillaba incesantemente corriendo en círculos.  
-Tranquilícese por favor…-dijo Al que trataba infructuosamente de calmarla._

_Todas las personas ahí presentes veían la escena. Algunas riendo, otras asustadas y otras sin mucho interés. Roy que estaba pasando una placentera velada con Riza, los miraba con rabia. ¿Con que permiso habían osado interrumpirlos? Se levanto de la silla con cara de pocos amigos y se les acerco. Saco de sus bolsillos los guantes alquímicos que siempre traía consigo por si ocurría algo. Chasqueo los dedos dejando escapar una llamarada que alcanzo el sombrero de la señora y el gato salto al piso, dando fin al problema. Sin embargo:  
-¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO! ¡MI SOMBRERO SE QUEMA!-chillo de nuevo la señora.  
-Al menos ya no grita: gato… -rio Al. Roy le dirigió una mirada de "te quiero matar" y Al se volvió con rapidez._

_Luego Armstrong llego con un vaso de ponche en la mano y se lo vació a la señora en la cabeza. La señora dio un grito y luego se fue hacia el baño maldiciendo en voz baja. Elysia estaba atorada de la risa igual que muchos en la sala, y Al cargaba a su gatito en brazos._

_Roy se volteo y dijo a Al -Será mejor que los busques, ya se hace tarde…-  
-Si señor.-respondió muy serio, como si de una misión se tratara._

**--**

_-Es una bella fuente. ¿No crees?-  
-Si.- respondió Winry de forma cortante._

_Ed ya llevaba varios intentos fallidos en tratar de hacer a Winry hablar. Hasta ahora lo mas que había logrado eran unas cuantas monosílabas. Ni siquiera le volteaba a ver al hablarle._

_-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- le grito de repente aunque la respuesta fuera mas que obvia.  
_

_Winry solo volteo a verlo con un gesto rabioso y se quedo callada. Se levanto y saco algo de su bolso. Parecía de metal pues reflejaba la luz. Mas bien parecía una…UNA LLAVE INGLESA! Lo ultimo que Ed pudo recordar fue: que había caído al piso, que le habían golpeado la cabeza con fuerza, y a Winry susurrándole algo como: "Eres un idiota". Luego cayo inconciente._

* * *


	8. Recuerdos

**De veras lamento el retraso!! Pero ya estoy de vuelta y les traigo otro capitulo. Aunque no me quedo tan bien como esperaba... Pueden azotarme si quieren. (pero no muy fuerte)  
**

* * *

_Recuerdos_

_Cuando Ed volvio en si, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y todo le daba vueltas. Pudo sentir como un liquido viscoso y caliente se le deslizaba por el rostro. -Sangre-pensó. Se levanto con lentitud y se llevo una mano a la frente. Al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas… Estaba sangrando. Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo pues aun estaba mareado y se apoyó contra la fuente._

_-¿Winry?-pregunto con vos apenas perceptible. Siguió repitiendo esa pregunta por un tiempo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Decidió ir a buscar a su amiga. Por alguna razón esa escena le parecía muy familiar. Winry molesta, el arrepentido y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos,  
y en pocos momentos ya no se encontraba en el baile, si no en un lugar muy familiar para el. Ese lugar que lo había visto crecer, que formaba parte de sus mas bellas memorias pero que a su ves le causaba dolor recordar…_

_Tres pequeños niños jugaban alegres en las amplias y verdes praderas de Rizenbul. Saltaban y corrían alegres mientras un cachorro los perseguía animoso._

_-¡A que no me atrapas Winry!-grito con euforia un chico de ojos dorados los cuales aun brillaban con inocencia.  
-¡Ya veras!-rió la ojiazul echando a correr tras de el. Al los seguía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y Den solo corría detrás ladrando sin césar. Winry avanzaba con agilidad y rapidez, las yemas de sus dedos estaban a unos cuantos milímetros de los dorados cabellos de su amigo. Finalmente dio un salto y aterrizo sobre el ambarino, que cayo de bruces en el césped.  
_

_-¡Te gane!-exclamo muerta de risa y agitando los brazos en el aire._

_-¡No es cierto!-dijo Ed poniéndose de pie -Hiciste trampa. ¡Eres una tramposa Winry!-le grito completamente seguro de que ninguna chica le podía ganar. Y menos en una carrera.  
-Eso es mentira.-alego la rubia apretando con fuerza los puños.-Yo no hice trampa.-cruzo los brazos.  
-¡Claro que si!  
-Ed, yo no…  
-¡Tramposa!  
-¡Ya te dije que yo no hice trampa!-sus ojos azules empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Podian decirle todo lo que quisieran, menos que era una tramposa. Winry no lo soportaria mas.  
-¡Eres una tram…  
-¡Tonto!-le grito Winry. Luego tomo una piedra del suelo y la lanzo en dirección de su frente. Ed cayo de espaldas en el mullido césped y Al corrió a socorrerlo.  
-¿Hermano? ¿Hermano?-repetía agitando a Ed, que no daba señales de vida.  
-¿Uhhh?-balbuceo Ed aun en shock. Se sentó con lentitud, se llevo una mano a la frente y soltó un gemido. Al se inclino, miro a su hermano, y toco el gran morete que este tenia en la cabeza.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Eso si que es un golpe!-dijo en tono burlón._

_Ed aparto su mano con brusquedad y se levanto. Al le imito. Se percataron de que Winry ya no seguía ahí. A Ed no le importo mucho, pero Al tenia un semblante preocupado.  
-¿No deberíamos ir a buscarla hermano?-dijo apenado- Creo que deberías disculparte.  
-¡No seas tonto Al! Ella misma se lo busco.-se disponía a irse pero Al lo sujeto con fuerza de la camisa.  
-¡No hermano! ¡Ve y discúlpate!  
Al ver el rostro serio y duro de su hermano Ed no pudo hacer mas que ceder.  
-Esta bien…-dijo Ed- ¡Pero solo por que tu lo dices!_

_Encontraron a Winry sentada debajo de un árbol de por allí. La chica que estaba lloriqueando con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Ed se acerco lentamente y puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto amistoso._

_-¿Winry, puedo sentarme?- La niña levanto la cabeza y lo vio con ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lagrimas, y asintió. Ed se sentó a su lado.  
-Lamento haberte dicho tramposa…-salio de su garganta con mucho esfuerzo.-Solo me sentí celoso porque corriste mas rápido que yo… ¡Por esta ves!  
Luego permaneció callado esperando algún grito o golpe en respuesta, pero no recibió ninguno de los dos. Sin decir nada Winry se le tiro encima y rodeo su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.  
-Eres un tonto…-le susurro al oído, no con enojo, si no mas bien con cariño y ternura. Ed permaneció inmóvil y callado por ese mágico momento. Al menos hasta que Alphonse y Den irrumpieran la escena.  
**  
**_

_De nuevo estaba en el baile. Había sido jalado fuera de tan hermosas memorias por la cruel realidad. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo, ahora con mas fuerza. Pero aun así prosiguió su camino por ese basto jardín, y la encontró. Allí estaba. La luz de la luna iluminaba su elegante silueta y hacia deslumbrar sus ojos azules. Se acerco hacia ella. Había decidido que ya no seria un cobarde… No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Ya no mas_

* * *


	9. La hora de la verdad

_**Hola de nuevo a mis lectores! Quisiera avisarles que este es el ultimo capitulo del fic. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y dejaron reviews. Ojala les guste el final!! **_

* * *

_La hora de la verdad  
_

_-Talvez no debí golpearlo tan fuerte…- se lamentaba la ojiazul, mientras sentada en una banca de cemento, jugaba con el ruedo de su vestido.- ¡Que mas da! El se lo merecía.- se dijo a si misma tratando de mitigar su culpa, aunque no le sirvió de mucho.- ¡Y encima de todo olvide mi llave!- grito furiosa agitando los brazos en el aire, para luego lanzar un gran suspiro y volver a su posición inicial. Entonces escucho unos pasos provenientes de los arbustos._

_-Winry…-susurro Ed a la chica que seguía de espaldas._

_De repente toda la culpa que sentía la joven se disipo dejando solamente su enojo y resentimiento contra su amigo de ojos ambarinos. Sin voltearse se quito uno de sus zapatos y lo alzo en la mano de manera amenazante._

_-Te acercas y te golpeo.-le dijo._

_-Tra…Tranquilízate Winry…-suplico Ed retrocediendo unos pasos con las piernas temblorosas.- Yo solo quiero que hablemos.- Acto seguido se sentó a su lado._

_Winry cruzo los brazos y suspirando con resignación, se decidió a escucharlo._

**--**

_-Esos dos…-se decía a si misma la armadura- Siempre causando problemas, y el que termina peor ¡siempre soy yo!-_

_-Miauuu…_

_-¡Y encima de todo soy yo el que tiene que buscarlos!_

_-Miauuu…- maulló el amiguito gatuno de Al, tratando de indicarle que "esos dos" se encontraban a tan solo unos metros de ellos._

_-Siempre soy yo el que…-pero Al estaba demasiado absorto en su monologo para darse cuenta. Fue hasta cuando escucho murmullos que se percato de los dos chicos que charlaban no muy lejos de el. Con rapidez se escondió detrás de unos arbustos antes de que los otros dos notaran su presencia._

**--**

_Edward y Winry ya llevaban un rato en silencio. Winry jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello y Ed tan solo miraba hacia el suelo…_

_-Yo, lo siento mucho.- dijo Ed rompiendo el silencio entre los dos._

_Winry no respondió, solamente viro la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Luego apretando los puños susurro algo que solo fue perceptible para ella misma._

_-¿Que dijiste?_

_-Dije que yo también lo siento.-respondió entre dientes la ojiazul ruborizándose aun mas._

_-No, esta bien, fue mi culpa.-prosiguió el ambarino - Además… Hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos._

_-¿Hablar?-dijo la chica a quien la inquisición la había tomado por sorpresa._

_-Si… Es que hay algo que quiero decirte.-le respondió poniéndose rojo como un tomate- Veras, tu me…_

_-¿Yo que?-le dijo la chica acercándose un poco._

_-Tu…-de nuevo se quedaba estupefacto ante ella. Pero estaba decidido, ya no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así. Entonces se armo de valor, levantó el rostro con brusquedad y tomando una buena bocanada de aire exclamo:_

_-¡TU ME GUSTAS!_

_Winry abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo tiesa como estatua. De hecho los dos se quedaron así por un buen rato, hasta que un murmullo los saco de su trance… Edward viro la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con una multitud de personas que los veían con picardía. Armstrong lloraba y exclamaba cosas sobre lo bello que es el amor. Fallman, Fuery, Breda y Havoc cuchicheaban entre risitas, como muchos otros. Y la familia Hughes simplemente sonreía._

_-¡Lo logre! Logre burlarme de acero… ¡Y el fue el que hizo todo el trabajo!- gritaba con euforia Roy._

_-¡No sea maleducado coronel!-intentaba callarlo Riza que se encontraba a su lado._

_Winry y Ed que estaban muertos de la pena, permanecían callados e inmóviles. Eso hasta que Winry cansada de las burlas se puso de pie y miro de manera asesina al gentío._

_-Ed, dame mi llave inglesa.-susurro con voz fría._

_-Pero Winry…_

_-¡Que me la des!_

_-E… Esta bien.-le dio la llave con la mano temblorosa y corrió a esconderse detrás de un arbusto._

_Después solo se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados, gente corriendo de aquí para allá y muchos golpes._

_-Esa chica esta loca…-río Ed- No se como es que me gusta._

_-Si.-le respondió una voz demasiado familiar._

_-¡ALPHONSE!_

_-¿Qué pasa hermano?_

_-¡También estabas escuchando!-le reprocho ruborizándose de nuevo._

_-Eh…Creo que mejor me voy.-musito nervioso y salio corriendo, tratando de escapar de las garras de su hermano._

_-¡NO CREAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR IRTE ASI DE FACIL!- acto seguido empezó a perseguir a su hermano por todo el patio e incluso dentro del salón. Al parecer ni siquiera un simple baile resultaba tan simple para los hermanos Elric._

**--**

_-Estoy cansado de este tonto papeleo…-se quejaba el coronel firmando y lanzando papeles por el aire._

_-Si no quiere hacer la limpieza también le recomiendo que deje de desparramar los archivos por el piso, señor.-le regaño la teniente que venia entrando a su oficina con una montaña de papeles por archivar._

_-Oiga teniente.-dijo Roy recostándose en el respaldar de la silla y mirando a Riza con picardía.- ¿Que tal si usted y yo salimos un rato? Ya sabe, a pasear por la ciudad los dos solos._

_-Supongo que estaría bien. –Dijo Riza devolviéndole la sonrisa- Pero, primero tiene que terminar todo esto.- dejo caer la montaña de papeles a un lado de su escritorio._

_-Hay…-se quejo el hombre desparramándose sobre su escritorio- Debí ser repartidor de diarios._

_La estación de Central estaba tan poblada como siempre. Y en todos lados se oían rumores del alquimista de Acero y su pequeño "traspiés" de la otra noche._

_-Ya le dije a la abuela que llegare mañana, así que no se preocupen por mí._

_-Bien, cuídate Winry.- se despidió Al._

_-¡Tu también Al!-dijo tomando sus maletas- Tu también Ed…_

_Ed le dedico una pequeña sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Y mientras el tren se marchaba Ed se detuvo a pensar en lo que había pasado aquella noche. Y en como el y Winry habían omitido cualquier platica referente al asunto. Aunque tal vez, olvidarlo seria lo mejor. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para platicarlo cuando el y Al recuperaran su cuerpos. Cuando pudieran tener una vida tranquila. Y hasta entonces…El esperaría._


End file.
